


heliotropic

by MaliciousVegetarian



Series: Witcher Pregnancy/Baby Prompts - March [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Geralt is there too but not enough for a character tag, If I missed anything please let me know, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Triss Merigold, Introspection, Newborn Children, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/pseuds/MaliciousVegetarian
Summary: Like flowers stretching towards the sun, Yennefer and Triss bask in the light of their new family.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Pregnancy/Baby Prompts - March [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	heliotropic

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Surrogacy
> 
> This has little to do with the prompt, and mostly ended up being Yentriss baby fluff, but honestly I'm far from disappointed.

The baby is born in spring, at the temple of Melitele. Afterwards, Geralt curls up in the bed, half asleep, with Yennefer and Triss sitting at the foot and passing the baby back and forth. Nenneke and her attendants have, finally, left them alone.

To Triss, it feels so much like a family. This isn’t exactly what their family will look like, of course - Geralt will be a part of the child’s life, but not one of his parents. No, he’s all hers and Yennefer’s.

Currently, Yennefer is holding the baby, rocking him back and forth and looking at him in wonder. He’s a perfect little piece of the two of them, with dark hair just starting to curl, light brown skin with a pinkish undertone, and brown eyes so dark they almost seem black. He’s gorgeous.

They’ve been waiting for this so long, especially Yennefer. Sometimes Triss had felt her own wanting was too little, a flickering candle to Yennefer’s roaring flame, but they had talked it over and Yennefer had assured her it wasn’t less for being newer.

And gods, she can’t imagine being able to feel more than she does right now. She’s full to bursting, ripping at the seams and feathers leaking out. She almost can’t breathe with how much she adores this scrap of humanity.

He’s here, and he’s safe, and he’s perfect.

Behind them, Geralt has well and truly fallen asleep.

Throughout the entire pregnancy, Triss had worried. Not about the baby - well, not _just_ about the baby - but that she wouldn’t be a good enough parent. She wasn’t worried about being a bad one, exactly, more about that good enough, about the little ways she would let her child down. It had helped that Yennefer had similar worries, but they stemmed from such different places you couldn’t really compare them. Yennefer’s were a result of her painful childhood and Triss’s - well, Triss’s were a new form of something that had always been there, a shadow that had dogged her footsteps as long as she could remember, the insecurity always one step behind her.

That hasn’t gone away, exactly, it’s just been pushed out. There’s no space to feel it right now, the sun shining so bright the shadows have faded away to nothing. Later, of course, they’ll be back, but right now the only thoughts that exist are of being here, in this room, with her wife and son.

Yennefer, glancing over at Triss, lifts the boy up and kisses his forehead. The resulting squeak makes them both laugh. She hands him to Triss, who takes him happily.

“We still need to decide on a name,” Triss says. She has one in mind, has for a while, but she doesn’t want to cut Yennefer out of the decision. 

“What was the one you liked? The scientific name for sunflowers?”

“Helianthus,” Triss says, her heart speeding up at the idea of them being in sync on this.

“Right.” Yennefer makes a considering face. “Helianthus. It’s a bit long, but it does seem to fit him.”

Triss has a solution already prepared. “We could call him Heli.”

“Heli. I like that.”

“What do you think? Are you a Helianthus?” Triss asks the baby in a silly voice. “It’s a big name for a little baby, sure, but you’ll grow into it.”

The baby looks at them seriously, pulls one hand out of his blanket, and definitively sticks it in his mouth.

“I think that’s a yes,” Yennefer says.

“Little Heli,” Triss says. “Welcome to the world.”


End file.
